


The Artist's Exhibition

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explosions, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen





	The Artist's Exhibition

The Artist's Exhibition

* * *

 

Flames lick around bandaged

Hands. His smile taunts and teases in

The colors swirling red and orange.

The artist laughs and his art dances to

The same rhythm as his coal-blackened heartbeats.

Danger sings unheeded warning to him.

Ash and smoke set the stage atop the maelstrom.

Consumed by adrenaline, in love with

The fiery devil that binds

Him, holds him tight against burning

Chest, and whispers half-truths to him. And,

As the artist falls to pureness

Of art, he shouts his war cry:

Art is an explosion!

The fleeting moments seem to stretch out.

For an instant, the artist is whole,

Then, cruel reality sets

itself up. And he burns.

The fiery conflagration, is his own

Undoing. The artist laughs as he becomes

What he so loves. He is now his beloved art, and

Art is a bang, yeah?


End file.
